


Just Soothes My Soul

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: and thad deserves better, i just love the warblers, yes this is just for me and three people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He’s not sure if it’s a nightmare that wakes him, the familiar feel that he’s crashing towards the concrete jolting him up or a fear he can’t let go of. But something does, opening his eyes to the darkness of his dorm room, Nick’s gentle snoring the only sound he can actually notice.
Kudos: 7





	Just Soothes My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Old Time Rock n Roll' by Bob Segar

He’s not sure if it’s a nightmare that wakes him, the familiar feel that he’s crashing towards the concrete jolting him up or a fear he can’t let go of. But something does, opening his eyes to the darkness of his dorm room, Nick’s gentle snoring the only sound he can actually notice. 

He knows he shouldn’t do it, wander the empty halls of Dalton when everyone is probably asleep but he can’t stay tangled in his sheets. He’s not even entirely convinced he’ll go back to sleep after this. Stumbling out of the room, holding the door gently as it closes behind him so it doesn’t wake Nick, the colder winds hit him. 

Finding Wes is what he needs to do. Find someone that knows how to comfort him, calm him down when he’s like this. He just has to remember which room he’s in. 

“Blaine?” 

He stops, hesitating for just a second because this is it - he’s going to get kicked out of Dalton and labelled a troublemaker. He’s never going to get accepted to another school because he’s a rebel and his prospects will be limited to fairground employee or busboy at Breadstix. 

“Blaine? Are you okay?” 

He turns around, gulping quietly because if this is his last chance to walk through Dalton’s halls he wants to savour it. Know that he tried his best before he inevitably wasn’t good enough.

“Thad?” 

“Hi,” the older boy says, tucking his hands into the pockets of the sweatpants he’s wearing. It’s a lot different to the pyjama set Blaine himself is wearing. “What are you doing out so late?” 

He wraps his arms around his stomach, the queasy feeling from before unsettling him more than he cares to admit. He may not get kicked out of Dalton now but he’s definitely not going to be a Warbler anymore. Surely they don’t want a rule breaker on the team. “I needed to clear my head.” 

“Okay,” Thad shrugs, stepping closer to Blaine. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shakes his head, not even sure he wants to talk to Thad. They’re not exactly friends and he doesn’t trust him nearly as much as he trusts Wes. “What are you doing out?”

“Sometimes I get a craving for cafeteria ice cream,” Thad laughs, walking through the corridors and Blaine follows him because he doesn’t really want to be alone, even if this is the best he can do. “I got one of the ladies that works in the kitchen to give me a key for nights like this.” 

Thad has always confused him, the third council member much more blase about things than Wes or David. More inclined to see the bright side than reality. And this is just another one of those instances, leading Blaine to the side door of the cafeteria and unlocking it. 

“Do you want one?” he asks, opening the door to the freezer. There’s only vanilla, strawberry and chocolate but he doesn’t want to sit watching Thad eat so he nods, taking a strawberry cup for himself. 

Thad sits on the counter, handing Blaine a spoon from a drawer he didn’t realise existed until this point. “I don’t expect you to confide in me, Blaine. Everyone knows you have a special connection with Wes but we all care.” 

“I don’t mean to make you feel like I don’t appreciate you, Thad,” he answers, eyes widening because he knows what it’s like to feel invalidated, like he doesn’t mean anything. He doesn’t want anyone to live that life because of him. “I just…” 

“It’s fine,” Thad tells him through a scoop of vanilla, gesturing with his spoon the second it’s free of food. “I’m not as serious as Wes or as organised as David. I’m all jokes and pranks and no one with half a brain would think I was sending off college apps last weekend.” 

“I don’t think you’re immature.” 

“I am but thank you,” the older boy jumps off the counter, running the tap and washing off his spoon. He holds his hand out for Blaine’s and he quickly scraped the last of his ice cream off so as not to be a hassle. “And I’m here if you ever want to, you know, break into the cafeteria for ice cream in the middle of the night.” 

He bites his lip, ducking his head and realising that his hair was ungelled. He drags his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, confused at why Thad hasn’t mentioned them. Judged them yet. 

“Which room are you in again? I’ll walk you back,” Thad offers, grinning at him. “If we get caught I’ll take the blame. It’s not like it’s never happened before.” 

“What?” 

“I did it with Jeff when he first got here and struggled with adjusting to not having the freedom to walk about whenever he needed to. I did it with Trent once because he failed a test. Meatbox and I do this every week.” 

He doesn’t know Thad well, he realises. Doesn’t know his relationship with the rest of the warblers. He makes a vow, tucking himself back into bed, that he’ll give other warblers an opportunity. He can have a lot of friends if that’s what he really wants. 

And, apparently, ice cream at any time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
